Whats Wrong With Wendy?
by lilykinz200
Summary: When you have something you need to do to move on... and that 'thing' includes Eric Cartman, You are screwed. A.K.A. Im screwed  T for LANGUAGE. I dont think it needs M cuz its only the kinda bad language and 1 reference to.. things.. msg me for it to be


What's Wrong with Wendy?

"Hey Wendy" I heard my lovely boyfriend call to me as he stepped close. "Hey Stan" I smiled and closed my

Locker. "Hi Wendy" I heard a whiney voice say. The voice of the whiniest Fat Ass that ever lived. "Hi Cartman" I said through clenched teeth. I saw Kenny and Kyle Standing behind Cartman. Kyle looking PO'ed and Kenny looking stoned. "So what's up?" I asked to my guy. He put his arm around me as we walked out of the school. "Well, Craig throwing a party tonight and I thought we should go." he smiled his perfect smile at me. "Okay" I say with a giggle. A party would be simply wonderful! We could have a lot of fun, and maybe... No. No. No. No. I am remaining abstinent. Well... Stan may be the exception. He has asked me before and I've said no. But... Ugh. I think this is right. We're graduating in two weeks. And I'm like, the only Virgin in our grade. ('Cept Stan cuz he would never cheat on me) maybe that could change if I got drunk enough for him to convince me. I realized during my train of thought Stan had been talking. "Wendy? Hello!" he waved his hand in front of my face. "What?" I blushed a bit as I said this. "Oh Nothing. Ill pick you up at 8. Don't dress fancy... Its just a hang out party" he said and walked away all happy. Back to his friends. I smiled. I remember that time he asked me to go to a party with him and I came in practically a ball gown, it was just like a beer and music party. I ran, or rather skipped, home. I ran up to my room and searched my closet for something nice, but not too nice. I grabbed a white tank top. Spaghetti strap. I found one of those shirts that only covers half of my stomach and hangs of the shoulders. It also compliments my boobs. Just what I was looking for. That was purple, so I grabbed my yellow skinny jeans. The ones I put tons of rips in. VERY Sexy is what Stan called 'em. They were barely pants anymore. I picked up my laciest Bra and Panties and got dressed. I stood in front of the mirror. Perfect. I strolled down stairs and looked at a clock. 6. Kay gives me plenty of time to do hair and makeup. I grab an apple and run upstairs with my snack. I hadn't eaten lunch today, I forgot to bring money, so I was starving. I throw away my core and sit down at my little makeup table. Eye shadow, Pink. Eyeliner, tons. Mascara, far too much. Lip Stick, Red. Eye Lashes, curled. Then I had to straighten my already straight hair. I know that sounds stupid, but if I don't it gets frizzy. I hate when that happens. I carefully place my pink beret on my head. Beautiful! I look at the clock. 7:30. I got a half-hour, what to do? I ran to the computer and opened facebook.

"Hey Gurll;)" Bebe messaged me.

"Hey Hun"

"U goin 2 Craigs?"

"Yup.. With Stan333"

"Niice. Wish Kyle askd me:("

"Its okay Be. He will one day"

"WE I cant wait to go!"

"Stan's picking me up soon"

"in his new car?"

"yup!"

"LUCKY AS A FUCKIN DUCKY"

"Hahah. Ur still as funny as always Be"

"Yah know how it goes Wends."

"Yes. Yes I do"

"ill see you there hun, bii"

"Byee3" I looked up from the screen and heard the doorbell ring. I ran to it and there was my gorgeous guy.

"Wendy you look... Amazing" he was blushing. Perfect.

"Lets go!" I say with a smile and run to his car with him right behind me. We jump in and talk the whole way there.

"Hey." Craig said, pointing his Middle Finger at us like he always does. In his monotony voice. He opens the door and in we go. There is an ample supply of Beer and Alcohol, as well as at least three private rooms. Sweet. "So, you want a drink?" he said to me and brought me to the tap. "Totally." I laugh. He hands me whatever cheap crap Kenny got from his brother to bring.

"So Stan" I said leaning closer to him on the couch. He looks down at me. "Yeah?" he is blushing. Probably cuz he's at the perfect angle to stare at my

Boobs. "You want to have fun tonight" I smile up at him. I can see him get all sweaty and tense. "Do you mean.." he trailed off. He knew what I meant. "Yes" I said and stood up. I took his hand and brought him to an unoccupied room. There was a big bed in it. Damn, Craig really had everything ready here. "Wendy.. You sure bout this?" he asked as he jumped on the bed and took his shoes off. I love how that's where he starts. "Yes. Yes I am" I say and sit next to him. I take off my outer shirt and tank top. He stares right at my chest, such a predictable boy. He rips off his shirt and fumbles with his belt buckle. My jeans slip off and he sees my Lingerie. He is standing there in his Boxers. They have Terrance and Phillip on them. I giggle. Right in front of his... Thingy is a picture of Phillip. Phillip's face is stretched quite a bit. We get into the bed and... Yeah. You get the point. Who knew the reproduction of our species could be so pleasant feeling?

When we are done with.. Things... It is midnight-ish. We get out and go downstairs to the party, still going on. Even more now. "Wendy!" I heard Bebe say as she attacked me from behind. "Hey Boo" I smile. "Where the hell have you been?" she flips her curly blonde hair. She puts her hands on her wide hips. She is very... Curvy. Always has been. Ever since her boobs basically destroyed our society. "Well.. I was with Stan" I blushed. Her face lit up. "HOLY SHIT GIRL!" She hugged me. I giggled and got her off of me. "So how was it?" she smiled devilishly. "The hottest thing ever." I laugh as the words drip out of my mouth. "Can we get some beer?" I ask my friend. "Totally." she says and we get some. Its kinda gross but we drink it anyways. We're teens, its what we do. "Hey there's Kyle" I say and gesture towards Bebe's crush. She blushes. "He's going to talk to Stan," she said as she watched Kyle. His thin limbs moving as fast as they could towards my Boy. His 'Super Best Friend'. I couldn't tell what they were saying. But Kyle looked pissed.

After a few minutes Kyle walked away mad. He gave me an angry look for a second then turned away. "What was that about?" I asked Stan when I walked up to him. "Its.. Nothing" he dismissed it. Whatever. It's Just Kyle.

"Stan, I want to go home." it was 3:00 am. I was tired. The party was dieing down. Except for butters who was on a sugar high and running around like a maniac. He was also high on other things. "Kay lets go." he said and grabbed his keys. We walked out of the house and got into the car. "What the fuck?" Stan said when he tried to turn the car on. It had no gas. "Should we walk?" I said. He shook his head. "Well who else has a car?" I asked even though I knew the answer. I didn't want it to be true. But the only other person with a car that wasn't a metal death trap was "Cartman" Stan grumbled the name and we searched for the Fat Ass. He was passed out on Craig's back yard. "FATASS" I said and kicked him. "Shut the fuck up you bitch" he said as he woke up. "Dude can you drive us home?" Stan said and helped him up. "Sure. Whatever" he said quietly. He grabbed his keys and took us to his car. "Thanks a ton Cartman" I said. He nodded and said "whatever" as he drove. He dropped me off at my house first. "Bye" I said to the guys as I found my key in my purse. I unlocked the door and ran up to my room. I sighed. I got on some PJs and got in bed. I wish I had my Stan next to me. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.


End file.
